Love Bites
by Sketty24
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Remus's job as a spy with the werewolves has been discovered, and Fenrir Greyback is after him. With Hogwarts on the brink of closing, there is nowhere else to go. As an Auror, Tonks can only protect him so much. Full summary inside.
1. Bite Me

**Full Summary: **It was well known that Remus and Tonks would have a strain on their relationship from day one. However, it is not entirely Remus's werewolf curse that is to blame here. His job as a spy in the Werewolves takes a turn for the worse when he is discovered and set upon. Amongst all their current worries, they have a murderous Werewolf on their tail by the name of Fenrir Greyback. They must flee, to the safest place they know of. Hogwarts. But the Ministry is interferring once more. Will Hogwarts close it's doors to students as it becomes the target of attacks?

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Bite Me**

Music happily sounded from the small little house that was the Burrow. The night sky shone with a hundred stars, twinkling upon the scene below. It was well past midnight, yet lights could be seen through the crooked glass window shining through and displaying odd square shapes on the dusty pathway. The laughter and chatter was a far different scene to what it had been a month ago when the Weasleys returned home after the ordeal that was the death of Dumbledore and the attack on Hogwarts. Bill Weasley, their eldest son, had suffered an attack from Fenrir Greyback, a formidable werewolf working with Lord Voldemort. But Fleur had fervently declared that she would not leave him and ensured to the other Weasley's that the marriage would go ahead. This had led to a tearful moment amongst all the other spurring emotions at the time.

Earlier that day, they had been married near the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley did not allow the wedding to take place any further away in fear of an attack. But now, the party was at the Burrow, and every witch or wizard known by the Weasley past and present were crammed into the small house to lighten their grieving moods with a well-needed celebration.

Inside the small kitchen there was a raucous crowd around Mr. Weasley, who had just declared he could drink five shots of Fire Whisky one after the other. Amongst the group egging him on was Bill, with a smile over his face that was scarred from the recent attack. However, even his injured appearance did not dampen the light of happiness in his eyes as Fleur stood with her arms clamped around his waist. "Go on, Dad!" he cried amongst the other voices.

"I bet you a Galleon he does it," muttered Fred to Ron who was just joining with a Butterbeer in his hand.

"I don't have a Galleon to bet," replied Ron indignantly.

Fred pressed a Galleon into Ron's free hand, "Now you do!"

Ron spread a grin, "He won't do it."

"Oh really? Fred and I got our wild side from someone," said George cheerfully from the other side of Fred.

Mr Weasley eagerly grabbed the shots offered by surrounding wizards and hurriedly drank them all back with gasps. The crowd cheered louder. He tipped back the last shot before he blinked with watering eyes and he raised his arms triumphantly. Fred tugged the Galleon back out of Ron's hand, which he tried to hold tight to. "Thank you, Ron," said Fred happily as the twins walked over to congratulate their father who had suddenly made a dash from the centre of the crowd to the sink where he began to consume large amounts of tap water.

"Really, Arthur, that party trick will be taking it's toll on you in years to come," said Mrs Weasley as she walked in from the living room with a tray of assorted party foods. Ginny passed by, looking interestedly at the platter before she spied that what she thought was a sausage roll had just done a back flip, and she quickly walked away.

"I've just won us a good number of Galleon," said Mr Weasley happily as he straightened from the sink, his face dripping with water and his glasses askew. "Maybe I should try ten?" he turned back to walk towards the crowd that had begun to spread out before Mrs Weasley latched a hand on his arm.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" demanded Mr Weasley, voice sounding somewhat slurred.

Mrs Weasley pushed him into a chair, "You're drunk. I don't want you making a scene on your son's wedding day." She pressed one of the moving sausage rolls into his hand and kissed his forehead before she walked off with the tray again.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded to Ron as she passed him in the living room. Ron, who was still sulking over the loss of his temporary Galleon jumped and looked at his sister.

"I don't know," said Ron, drinking from his Butterbeer bottle. "Maybe he's getting ready."

"For what?"

Ron watched her quietly for a moment before he sighed, "He wants to leave tonight, you know, to find the Horcruxes?"

Ginny frowned and averted her eyes, "Well, he knows how I feel about that."

"And you know how he feels about it, Ginny. If there is one thing I've learnt about Harry after knowing him all these years, is that he's a determined sod sometimes. You won't persuade him otherwise. I know, I've tried. But don't worry, Hermione and me are still going with him."

Ginny sighed, her arms folding slowly, "Well, I don't want you two being hurt either."

"We'll be alright, we've done loads of stuff with him, like the Philosopher's stone, those spiders, and all that at the Ministry." He smiled gently at his little sister, "It'll be fine. Don't worry, not on Bill's wedding anyway."

"But Harry – " she sighed, shaking her head, "it just seems as though everyone else is happy with each other except me. I have to fall for the 'Chosen-One'." She cast a sideways glance across the room, "I mean, have you seen Remus and Tonks lately? Tonks kept that quiet, but boy, now it's out in the open she's not afraid to flaunt their relationship."

"Not everyone's happy," muttered Ron, casting a glance over to where he saw the top of a bushy-haired head walk through the crowd. "Hold on a minute, Ginny, would you?" and he had gone with a wave of his wand and a sudden '_crack!_' Ginny rolled her eyes to herself before she turned and slouched into the crowd, casting a slight glare towards the corner of the living room where Remus and Tonks sat.

* * *

"How is Bill coping then?" asked Tonks as she watched Ron and Ginny conversing from her seat. As Ron Disapparated she turned her eyes upon Remus who was sat on the sofa with her, drinking a Butterbeer. Tonks still had her hair a flaming hot pink, but instead of being short and spiky, she had it long down her back and plaited for the occasion. She wore dress robes of pale green that shone with a silky texture. Remus looked more or less the same as ever, his face pale and hair thin and flecked with grey. His dress robes looked quite trim however; due to the fact they were not as worn nearly as much as his day robes. The biggest change however, was his eyes. They glinted with a new found love of life rather than having the despondent almost desperate outlook on his werewolf curse.

"He's doing well actually," Lupin replied with a small smile, "Determined to not let it overcome him, and that's the trick you see? You have to keep fighting the curse. I think, with Fleur by his side, there'll be no problems. But even so, he knows where I am if he needs me."

Tonks leaned against him slightly, resting her arm on his shoulder as she smiled, "You're alright with this, aren't you?"

"With Bill? Of course, I don't mind him coming to see me. I know how difficult it – "

"No, no," said Tonks, shaking her head as she laughed, "I don't mean Bill. I mean.. _us_."

Remus blinked a little before he smiled sheepishly and nodded his head, "Of course I am."

"Well, you didn't seem all that thrilled last year."

"I know," he said quietly, his hand rising to take hold of hers as it hung off his shoulder, "And my worries are still present. I keep wondering if you know what you've let yourself in for."

Tonk shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze, "I've had long enough to work it out for myself, and still, I don't care."

"Well, you should."

"Oh, shush, Remus," said Tonks playfully as she settled her head besides his. She poked her tongue out mischievously at him.

Remus's stern expression simmered and he relaxed to give a gentle chuckle, "Now really. Nymphadora. Isn't this supposed to be a mature, sensible relationship?"

"_Bite_ me," came Tonks's sudden reply with a shake of silent laughter.

"Now that's just – Tonks, really." Remus seemed half caught between amusement and exasperation for her pun. "Don't ask for things like that, Tonks," he said with a playful growl.

Tonks gave a little giggle, "Do that again!"

"Do what again?" asked Remus politely as he blinked.

Tonks sniggered all the more, "Growl." Remus looked a little surprised before he chucked and growled again for her.

"Please do remember I am not a dog, Tonks."

"Aw, I know," replied Tonks as she folded her arms around his neck, "Just a big cuddly werewolfie. That's all."

Remus smiled gently as he settled his arm around her as she leant again him. As Tonks lay with her head beneath his, Remus's smile drooped slightly as worry overcame his features. How would she react when she learnt that his life as a spy had only just started?

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope to see you review.


	2. Things Go Bump in the Night

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Very much appreciated!

**-Chapter 2-**

**Things Go Bump in the Night**

Out of the crowd leaving the Weasley's was Remus and Tonks. Together they walked down the dirt path, hand in hand towards the wooden gate at the end. They had passed good wishes onto Bill and Fleur before departing with the other guests. The sky above there was a deepest black, twinkling with distant stars on the warm summer night. A lot of the exiting wizards were stopping by the broom shed to pick up their brooms, and in small groups were departing into the inky sky. "So, where are we going to?" asked Remus as he mounted his own broom besides Tonks.

"Well, Hogsmeade is closest," said Tonks as she raised her broom up a little from the dirt path, "So you could always stay at mine and then go on home tomorrow?"

"Good idea," said Remus with a smile, before he nudged his broom and it rose off into the air. Tonks followed suited, flying close besides as the pair ascended into the dark sky.

* * *

The two figures silently descended into Hogsmeade in the early hours of the morning. There was a slight crunch of their boots hitting the earth as they landed and moved to descend off their brooms. They had landed in a little side street that led off the main cobbled street of Hogsmeade and into a little row of crooked houses that were stationed extremely closed together. The roofs were pointed and tall and arched eerily over the little narrow street below. The street was relatively silent, there were distant creaks and soft rustles that carried with the passing breeze. Tonks, carrying her broom, walked on towards one of the houses, reaching the front door and tapping it three times in separate areas. The door unlocked and swung open.

Tonks walked in first, alighting the corridor as she pointed her wand at the old rickety chandelier on the hallway ceiling, which instantly burst alight it's candles in small flames. The light cast a gentle glow over the hallway, illuminating the wooden floorboards and the red and cream wallpapered walls. A rickety looking staircase meandered up to the next floor on their right whilst two doors led off the hallways to their respective rooms.

Remus, who hadn't ever visited Tonk's home before looked around curiously before he spread a delighted smile and looked down at her, "How very pleasant."

"Well, it's close to Hogwarts," said Tonks as she began to remove her travelling cloak, "I'm going to be stationed there next year. Quite a few Aurors are.. especially after what happened."

"Then perhaps I will see you more often," said Remus, his smile brightening, "Minerva has welcomed me back to the school for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. What did she say? Ah, 'I don't care if parents don't want a werewolf in the school. I demand for a competent teacher in such times.'"

Tonks smiled as she stepped over to him, comfortably settling her arms around his waist, "That's really good news. I know you loved that job."

"I turned it down at first, because of the werewolf thing. But she was very determined to make sure the students are fully equipped."

"It makes sense."

Remus spread a gentle smile as he kisses her on the cheek during which he held her in a comfortable embrace. But he suddenly stopped and pulled back, "What was that?"

Tonks pulled her head back from his, blinking curiously up at him, "What was what?"

"There's something outside," Remus slowly plucked his wand from his belt looking cautiously over his shoulder. Tonks also retrieved her wand, stepping carefully back from the door as she held her wand ready. "It appears we are being followed.."

"By who?" whispered Tonks, still holding her wand directly on the door.

"Let's find out," replied Remus quietly as he flicked his wand once. The door unlocked and swung open towards them gently. Out on the dark street, a figure could be seen, cast in shadows by the leaning houses_. "Stupefy!"_ A blast of red light shot from Remus's wand tip and flew across the front garden of Tonk's house. But the figure in the road was too quick and ran away down the street with an angry growl.

Tonks quickly pushed past Remus, staggering out onto the road with her wand outstretched, _"Stupefy!" _she shrieked, her own blast of red light zooming across the lonely street. But the figure had just Disapparated from the end of the street and Tonk's spell just knock over a few dustbins which rattled as they tumbled onto the cobbles. "Damn it!" she cried, clenching her fists as she slipped her wand into it's special Auror holster on her hip.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. That was my fault," Remus walked down the short path, opening the gate to reach Tonk's side.

Tonks looked round in surprise at Remus, "Your fault? How?"

"The wizard following us is a werewolf known as Zev Silverpaw. He's in league with Greyback." Remus looked down To Tonks with a frown, "They appear to have discovered I am a spy. And have been tracking me for several weeks. Minerva says I will be safe at Hogwarts. But it won't be long until Greyback will come after me himself. He believes I am a traitor to werewolves."

"You mean they want you dead?" gasped Tonks, looking horrified.

"They want me more than dead. They want me destroyed." Remus slowly took hold of Tonk's arm and guided her back into the safety of the house. "I have been meaning to tell you this. But things have suddenly got very dangerous for me. Eventually, it won't just be the Werewolves who want me dead, but Death Eaters too. And they'll be happy to kill any Order members or Aurors on the way."

Tonks pressed the door shut behind her, staring up at Remus. She frowned and spoke in a low whisper, "Remus Lupin. If you think that I am going to give you up now just because of some mangy mutt called Greyback then you have another thing coming!"

Remus couldn't help but give a small smile to her reaction, "That is exactly what I had expected. Which is why I am all the more glad that you will be stationed at Hogwarts this year. I believe Alastor will be there too."

"And what if this endangers the school?" asked Tonks quietly. It was worrying to ehar that a hunted man was going to teach at Hogwarts. Werewolves and Death Eaters could be swarming if the place if the Aurors weren't careful.

But Remus sighed and nodded slowly, "That's something I don't want to think about.."


End file.
